New York
by pandora's-lunchbox
Summary: 'I bet the love of your life didn't leave you for your cousin and your best friend, did they' 'Yeah, he did actually.' LeahxNate
1. Chapter 1

**hey all! :)  
thi is just a random thing i thought up, as there was nothing of this sort there at the moment.  
this takes place after breaking dawn, and after 'Treasure of Serena Madre'. (Serena is still with Tripp, and has not called Nate.)  
enjoy! :D**

* * *

New York, New York.

She didn't really know why she'd ended up here; she guessed that was one consequence of running and not looking back. But anyway, anywhere was better than that cold, dark town where everyone else but her could get their happy ending. Big cities meant new starts and big dreams, it couldn't be so bad, could it?

There wasn't really anything she missed about La Push – well, she certainly didn't miss everyone gushing over Sam and Emily's_ beautiful_ wedding. But she didn't love the derogatary stares and muffled giggles coming from the prissy trust-fund bitches here as she walked past them. Okay, so she didn't dress in Gucci and Prada and whatever-the-heck-else; at least she could turn into a giant wolf at will.

She smirked; when was that ever a good thing?

* * *

New York, New York.

Nate hated it here, he had decided. It was nowhere near as great as everyone had made it out to be. It was just another concrete jungle of egos, money and beautiful girls who broke your heart mercilessly. He sighed and leant back further on the park bench. When would things change? And how?

He didn't even have anyone to talk to about this; no-one else knew how it felt to have the girl you loved reject you for someone else so close to you. Chuck and Dan didn't know, hell, even _Blair_ didn't have a clue! He just wanted to get out, go live in some small town, and have a new life. A simple life, with none of this back-stabbing and bitching and having the unknown 'Gossip Girl' commenting on your every move.

Would he miss it? Not a chance.

* * *

She spotted him on a park bench. A tad ironic, she thought; he belonged in some preppy A&F store advert. She was never one for that label shit anyway, all her decent clothes had gotten shredded in her first week after she had phased. She would have normally just walked past, but who knew her here? It was a big enough place that once she made a mistake, she could simply disappear. Well, move away. Leah Clearwater did not just disappear.

'Hey.' She approached and sat down beside him, legs splayed open; being a mythical creature doesn't do much for your femininity, well, apart from if you're a stinking bloodsucker.  
'Hi?' He mumbled, questioning her. He was upset, that much was obvious.

'What's up?'  
'What's it to you?!' His voice was thick with tears and a nasty hangover. Strange, she thought. She hadn't gotten drunk in a long time; well, that's now a priority activity to do.  
'Well, I've got nothing to do, and I've got forever...' Quite literally, she thought.

He just looked away, not answering.

'Well,' She smirked 'It can't be half as bad as what I've been through, so count yourself lucky.'

That really riled him, and he snapped his head round to face her. 'You don't have a clue what I've been through! I bet the love of your life didn't leave you for your _cousin_ and your _best friend_, did they?!'

'Yeah, he did actually.' She deadpanned. Fuck, she came here to get away from that heartbreak! 'I bet no-one knows how you feel either, huh.'

'No. God, no! They all think I should move on, get over her, find someone else. But it's not that straightforward. She was everything to me, she was so beautiful and caring and just perfect. And she went and threw her whole life, her whole reputation away for some scumbag who only cares for his own career.'

She didn't say anything, which was strange. Not a lot rendered Leah speechless, that was for sure.

'He was my best friend, and I supported him and, and... and I trusted him! He knew and he still went off with her. ' He cursed under his breath. Sometimes, he thought, There was an advantage to confessing all to a stranger. She didn't look like your average Upper East Side mean girl; he had a feeling she wouldn't go blabbing this to everyone.

'I'm Nate, by the way, Nate Archibald.' He managed a weak smile, and she chuckled.  
'Leah Clearwater.' She shook his hand firmly. 'Oh yeah, if your name means anything around here, I don't know. So, to me, you're just a guy. It makes things a lot easier. Deal?'

He grinned. 'Yes.'

No more prejudices against him because of his Grandfather or Tripp, then.  
'So, why are you here? Trying to make it big?' The last part was said with so much sarcasm and bitterness, it almost reminded Leah of, well, herself after that bastard Samhad left her.

'Nope. I'm running, and never looking back. I don't care where I go, I'll survive.' She remarked, curtly.

'Not if you don't have a few pairs of Jimmy Choos, you won't.' He smiled, and it was infectious.

'Well, dying at the hands of those with designer manicures is better than seeing what could have been and what you've lost every day.' Her voice softened, but she showed no emotion. Leah Clearwater does not show herself to be weak.

He shrugged, and muttered, 'You don't know Blair Waldorf.'

'Ha!' She barked. 'No Queen Bee of a snobby private school is a patch on what I can be like.'  
He raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile as the familiar clack of the stilettos _du jour_ advanced towards them. 'Well, here's your chance to find out.'

Leah hissed as the slender brunette smiled serenely at Nate. 'You're not wanted here. Go away.'

'Oh', Blair pouted, 'I think you'd better go back to your street corner, you whore.'

Leah started to shake violently, prompting an alarmed Nate to move away. 'Leah? Leah, what's wrong? Leah!'  
Leah stood up, an evil glint in her dark eyes.

'Don't call me a whore, you bitch!' She screamed.

Blair gasped and dropped her purse.  
Leah pounced.

* * *

  
**hehee, Blair got what was coming. :)  
i'm upset Gossip Girl's not going to be on again until march! :'(  
i am loving taylor momsen's look this season, though. much better than last!**

review? thank-you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys :) **  
**i've decided to carry on this story instead of leaving it as a one-shot, as I'm pretty sure I know where it's going to go. :)**

**

* * *

**

_Woah._ Leah, what the fuck? You can't phase now! Quick, turn it into something, erm, yeah, do one of those pathetic little one-arm hug things that Emily does, when she tries to keep as far away from you as possible.

'Blair Waldorf!' Leah gushed, 'I've heard so much about you!' She giggled. God, this stuck-up princess act was making her sick.

Blair stood, trying not to topple over in her new Marc by Marc Jacobs peep toes whilst her flawlessly painted pink lips formed a perfect 'O'. She did not speak; she had been raised better than to try and talk in situations like this and ending up forming incoherent half-sentences.

Instead, her head whipped round to face Nate, his smirk turning into a serious line when she glared at him.

'Blair, this is my friend Leah. She's new around here, and I'm helping her… adjust.' Nate smiled, turning his head to the taller brunette that pulled a face at her paler female companion. Nate didn't really get why he trusted Leah so much, but she didn't seem the type to be a serial killer, or worse, a plastic bitch.

'Yeah' Leah drawled, seeing Blair was obviously uncomfortable. 'My Mother is like, Nate's Godmother. So, I've come here. I'm staying with Nate.'

'You are?' Nate raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, you are.' He chuckled and shook his head at Leah's cocky smirk.

'Well.' Blair announced, checking her Blackberry lazily, 'As you two are so, erm, cozy, I'll be going.' She smiled 'I'm meeting Chuck. He's got important issues about the hotel.'

'Chuck?' Leah mouthed to Nate, who nodded and replied 'Later.'

'Well, I'll be off.' With that and a flick of mahogany curls, the girl began to walk away, causing many male heads to turn and stare.

Leah burst into a fit of silent laughter, causing tears to well up in her eyes and Nate to start chuckling also. 'Is she... is she for REAL?' Leah wiped her eyes, 'She's like, like one of those people you see on TV! This cannot be real.' She quietened when she saw Nate's face turn sombre.

'Yeah, it is real. And I really wish it wasn't.' He managed a weak smile before he was hauled to his feet by an eager Leah.

'Cheer up would you? She's a girl, okay? She may be, I don't know, pretty or nice or whatever, but she's just a _girl_! And how many girls have you hooked up with, hmm?' She raised her eyebrows. 'Nate, you should be wilder, you're no fun at all! Let's go and get drunk. I haven't been wasted for a while...' She was silent for a moment, her thoughts only interrupted by the quiet _bzzzzzz_ of a cell.

Before Nate could reach into his deep pocket, Leah had already snatched his phone away and was looking at the caller ID, frowning. 'Who is... Jenny?' She smirked. 'Looks like someone's popular this evening?' She winked, an exaggerated movement that made Nate laugh.

'She's... erm, well.' He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes hiding mixed emotions 'She's my friend's little sister, and I mean she's hot, but... she has a thing for me. Badly. And it's kind of...annoying I guess. I'd better take it though.' Sighing, he pressed the device to his ear.

'_Hey Nate!'_ the girl sounded eager. Way too eager, Leah thought.

'Erm, hey. What's up?'

'_Not a lot really, I was wondering, do you want to hang out? We can go to the movies, grab something to eat, go to dinner, I can come to yours, or you can come over here? Or we could just go for a walk around the park? Go shopping...'_

Jenny went on and on, and Nate rolled his eyes.

'_...whenever works for you, I can do today, tomorrow, whenever? Next week?'_

Leah had had enough, and locked eyes with Nate.

'Oooh, yeah, uh, right there, uh yeah, Nate, Nate! Yes!' Closing her eyes, Leah continued to moan and shriek whilst Nate looked on, open-mouthed. 'YES!'

The chatter on the other end of the line ceased almost immediately, causing a slightly awkward silence to manifest.

'_Oh. Err, well, I'll, erm, better be off. I can see you're __busy__.' _The girl practically spat down the phone before promptly hanging up.

Astonished did not cover how Nate looked, and felt, right now. Leah was... different, he'd give her that. Sure, he was glad she'd got Jenny to hang up, but he'd only just met the girl (even though he felt like he had known her forever).

Leah blushed a little under Nate's piercing speculation, but seemed happy enough when he changed the subject and his eyes wandered.

'So, I guess I owe you one now, hey.' He smirked, and she laughed.

'Oh no, I think you've done enough for me already.' She smiled, a true smile that had not been seen on the face of Leah Clearwater for a long time. 'It's strange, but I feel like I've known you for ages in a way...'

He raised an eyebrow; the feeling, he understood, was mutual.

'Well,' he drawled, draping an arm lazily around her tanned shoulders, 'I've still got to make it up to you one way or another. So we, my friend, are going to dinner.'

Leah furrowed her eyebrows; she definitely did not fit in with the elite socialites Nate associated with. Oh well, she thought, what's life without a challenge?

Nate winked.

'It's time for you to meet the infamous Chuck Bass.'

* * *

**i will try to upload a new chapter asap! :)**  
**review + make me happy? ;) **


End file.
